Thomas in Trouble (Series 11)
Thomas in Trouble is the eighteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot After being sent for maintenance, Thomas is waiting for his final inspection. After Emily exits the shed, James laughs at Thomas saying he's broken down which makes him cross. Then the Fat Controller comes to see if he is ready to collect the school choir for a concert. Thomas knows that if he says he was not ready, the choir would get taken by somebody else, so he acts like he's ready and heads off to collect the choir without his final inspection. He soon begins to make very unusual noises, which makes Annie and Clarabel wonder if something's wrong. But Thomas is too excited to care. At Knapford, Thomas arrives to collect the school choir. Emily notices the noise, and asks whose making it. Realising it was Thomas, she asks if he had his final inspection. Thomas just says he's fine, and he sets off to deliver the children. But when he stops at a signal, he feels really tired. Toby asks is Thomas took on enough water at the fitters yard, but once again, Thomas says he's fine. At a level crossing, Thomas sees Percy. He also asks if everything is alright, but Thomas still refuses to agree that there's something wrong with him. But as he leaves, he begins to blow black smoke. He slows down rapidly, before coming to a stop in a siding. He'd broken down, and feels awful at letting everybody down. He sees Gordon, but he's too busy pulling the express to help poor Thomas. Then Thomas hears James. James finds it very funny that he's broken down, but he promises to get the choir to the concert on time. Later, Henry comes and takes Thomas back to the repair yard to be mended properly. At the repair yard, he gets repaired and has his final inspection, before going back to collect the choir. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The School Choir (vocalises) * Henry (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds * The Works * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford * The Windmill Trivia * This marks Annie and Clarabel's last speaking roles until Blue Mountain Mystery. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the eleventh season. * This is the third episode in the UK version of the television series that re-uses a previous episode's title, the other two being Fish and Dirty Work. Goofs * The scene of Salty taking the trucks at the beginning was clearly mirrored, as Cranky has changed positions with the other dockside crane. * Thomas started blowing black smoke long before the narrator said he was. * When James buffers up to Annie and Clarabel, he does not have a crew. Merchandise * Books - Thomas in Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) GER * The New Steam-pipe Gallery File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)titlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)1.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)2.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)3.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)4.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)5.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)6.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)7.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)8.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)9.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)10.png|Emily File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)11.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)12.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)13.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)14.png|James File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)15.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)16.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)17.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)18.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)19.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)20.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)21.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)22.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)23.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)24.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)25.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)26.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)27.png|Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png|Clarabel File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)29.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)30.png|The choir File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)31.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)32.png|Thomas File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)33.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)34.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)35.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)36.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)37.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)38.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)39.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)40.png|Thomas and Toby File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)41.png|Toby File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)42.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)43.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)44.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)45.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)46.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)47.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)48.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)49.png|Percy File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)50.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)51.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)52.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)53.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)55.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)56.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)57.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)58.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)59.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)60.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)61.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)62.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)63.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)64.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)65.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)66.png|James and Thomas File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)67.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)68.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)69.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)70.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)71.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)72.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)73.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)74.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)75.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)76.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)77.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)78.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)79.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)80.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)81.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11).png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)82.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)83.png Episode File:Thomas in Trouble (Season 11)-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas in Trouble - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes